El Otro Lado del Espejo
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Después de años de estar al cuidado de la tienda, Watanuki entiende que Yuuko-san no estaba teniendo un sirviente… ella estaba entrenando a su reemplazo. SLASH y Spoilers del final del manga.


**Título:** El otro Lado del Espejo.

**Series:** XXXHolic.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Pareja****: **Watanuki/Doumeki.

**Resumen: **Después de años de estar al cuidado de la tienda, Watanuki entiende que Yuuko-san no estaba teniendo un sirviente… ella estaba entrenando a su reemplazo.

**Advertencias: **SPOILERS del final del manga, y SLASH, porque todos sabemos que Doumeki y Watanuki son prácticamente un matrimonio.

**NdA:** Esta historia juega con el escenario de 'vamos a hacer otro final porque CLAMP nos traumó a todos con ese'. El fic está basado en el manga, por lo que hay información del final aquí. No se supone que será una historia larga, 5 capítulos máximo. Saludos, y espero lo disfruten.

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece… e incluso CLAMP tiene mi alma cautiva, aun después de ese final (aun no lo supero *sigh*). _

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Mucho se habla de una tienda que cumple deseos. No todos pueden verla, pero se ha rumorado que basta anhelar algo con fuerza y convicción, para que seas guiado a ella. El mundo espiritual sabe muy bien el precio que se debe pagar cuando se desea algo con mucha fuerza.

Los humanos, sin embargo, no. Jamás consideran las consecuencias de pensar 'deseo gustarle a ese chico', o 'ojala y le pasara algo'; el balance siempre ha sido parte del Universo, e ignorantes son los que asumen que con solo pensarlo, el deseo se invalida al no ser dicho en voz alta. Mientras quieras algo, la transacción se empieza. Y es trabajo del cuidador de la tienda el cumplirlo, y ofrecer el balance… todo deseo tiene un precio.

A veces el precio es mas alto de lo que estas dispuesto a pagar. Pero un poco de felicidad momentánea hace que lo olvides. Unos segundos de tener a esa persona amada, o de ver a quien te hizo daño, herido también. Unos segundos de placer, y una eternidad de pagar.

¿Dónde esta lo justo en eso?

Watanuki Kimihiro jamás pensó estar en esta posición. Jamás imaginó ser el cuidador de la tienda. Mientras se pone su kimono ceremonial, Watanuki esboza una sonrisa sarcástica; siempre supo que moriría solo, y ahora lo único que ha cambiado es que quizás no muera como lo esperaba. No será devorado por un espíritu, o dará su vida por proteger a alguien más. Morirá prisionero de la tienda, cuando sea la hora de pasarla al siguiente dueño. Como Yuuko-san.

A veces se preguntaba si Yuuko-san fue feliz. Aparentaba mucha alegría, y su alcoholismo podría contar como algo positivo que la hacía liberar un poco de estrés (si bien es dañino, ahora que Watanuki está en su lugar sabe que se necesita algo para dejar ir algo de carga. Watanuki cocinaba como loco), pero ¿De verdad se había sentido ella feliz alguna vez?

Es solitario el tener que cuidar la tienda. Maru y Moro, Mokona… ellos mitigaban un poco el silencio pesado, pero Watanuki estaba esclavizado a la tienda. Dejó de existir, por otorgar deseos. ¿Yuuko también había existido antes? ¿Habría sido una mujer normal, con un trabajo, esposos e hijos? ¿Habría sido atrapada por alguien más, así como ella lo atrapó a él? A como lo veía, Yuuko solo pudo haber sido la regente de un centro nocturno barato. Su vestimenta, su actitud y sus adicciones apuntaban a que si alguna vez existió, fue solo para aprovecharse de otros. Watanuki se volvió tan cínico, que solo ríe al pensar en Yuuko como administradora de uno de esos lugares.

Quizás hasta atendiéndolo de manera personal.

Watanuki no sabía nada de su pasado. No sabía nada de sus padres, de su vida. Sus recuerdos mas claros son siendo huérfano, sin nadie con quien contar. Solo contra el mundo, aun cuando había imágenes difusas de alguien enseñándole tareas domesticas. Pero solo eran eso; imágenes de algo que no tiene idea si es producto de su imaginación, o en verdad existieron. Con el poder espiritual de la tienda, Watanuki pensó que quizás sus recuerdos se volverían mas claros. Sin embargo, no fue así. ¿Cuál es el beneficio de ser dueño de la tienda, si no vas a poder usarlo en tu beneficio?

Puede escuchar el '_na, na, nah'_ de Yuuko en su cabeza. _'A estas alturas deberías saber que el origen de la tienda no es provecho, sino equilibrio_'. Como odiaba que su Yuuko-consciencia tuviera la razón.

Y así pasaron días… meses… años. Cumpliendo deseos, aislado de todos.

De todos, menos de tres personas. Himawari-chan, siendo su primer amor y amiga verdadera, jamás dejará a Watanuki solo. Si bien no pueden verse tan seguido (las consecuencias son aun tangibles), ella le llama constantemente, y aun cuando trata de hacerla sentir mejor, Watanuki sabe que ella se preocupa. A ella _le importa_ lo que pase con Watanuki, y por eso, él corresponde mostrando que esto no es una carga, sino una _elección_. Nadie lo obligó, él quiso esperar a Yuuko-san. Él quiso quedarse en la tienda, él quiso tomar el lugar de la bruja que es tan amada como odiada en los diferentes planos astrales. Él quiso estar aquí para cuando Yuuko regrese.

Porque no importa lo que diga Himawari-chan, Kohane-chan o incluso el idiota de Doumeki. Ni siquiera que Haruka-san esté de acuerdo con ellos. No importa… Watanuki sabe que ella regresará.

Kohane-chan… tan dulce e inocente, jamás debió pasar por todo ese sacrificio para finalmente encontrar la tranquilidad con Obaa-chan. Cuando conoció a la mamá de Kohane, Watanuki agradeció que sus recuerdos parentales fueran inexistentes. Si sus padres fueron como la mamá de Kohane, era mejor que se quedaran en el olvido. Aunque algo le dice a Watanuki que no es así. Muy dentro de él, tiene la sensación de amor y paciencia de padres que mientras estuvieron a su lado, trataron de darle lo mejor. Quizás es solo que cuando eres un huérfano sin memoria, lo mejor es dejar que tu corazón llene los espacios en blanco.

Lo mejor es crearte tu mundo para no preguntarte que fue antes de la pared en blanco.

Watanuki sabe muchas cosas. Sabe que Himawari se casará y será finalmente feliz. Sabe que Obaa-chan será casi eterna, pues su conexión con el universo es infinita. Sabe que Ame-Warashi siempre va a hacerle mala cara, y que Zashiki-Warashi le tendrá siempre afecto profundo.

Y sabe que Doumeki siempre será su chico de los encargos. Aun cuando el idiota actual no sea eterno, sabe que siempre habrá un Doumeki en la tienda, gorreándose su comida y ayudando a Watanuki en lo necesario. Aun cuando pudiera parecer que Doumeki funge el papel que Watanuki una vez tuvo con Yuuko, Watanuki sabe que no es así.

Porque ahora Watanuki entiende que Yuuko no lo tenía como chico de los encargos, sino que estuvo esperándolo mucho tiempo, y buscándolo en muchas dimensiones, porque estaba destinado a ser su reemplazo.

Y Watanuki se rehúsa a entrenar a otro reemplazo, cuando sabe que Yuuko regresara. No va a encadenar a otro a este destino; Yuuko fue la encargada de la tienda por mucho tiempo. MUCHO (Watanuki sospecha que ella y las cucarachas fueron los primeros habitantes de esta dimensión), y Watanuki puede serlo también. Hasta que ella regrese, en su molesta y exuberante imagen, o en una reencarnación, pero regresara.

Regresara, y Watanuki estará listo para ello.

* * *

><p>Hay algo de todo esto que a Watanuki no le gusta, y es tener que compartir con Doumeki la carga de cuidar la tienda. El baboso este no entiende indirectas, y siempre que Watanuki lo corría, regresaba pidiendo comida y siendo idiota. Después de mucho intentar espantarlo, Watanuki se rindió. Si tanto quiere estar aquí, entonces que al menos trabaje.<p>

Y eso fue lo que Watanuki hizo; lo puso a trabajar para al menos desquitar su presencia en la tienda.

- No deberías ser tan duro con Shizuka – Haruka-san dice mientras aspira un poco de humo.

- Lo trato como se merece – Watanuki se defiende.

- ¿Aun insiste en venir, uh? – Haruka-san se ve divertido con todo esto.

- Si, ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre como deshacerme de él?

- Me temo que es imposible. Shizuka es un chico determinado…

- ¿Es su forma sutil de decirme que es terco como un burro? – Watanuki frunce el entrecejo.

Haruka-san solo ríe, negando con la cabeza.

- Los sentimientos son fuertes, determinan nuestra vida. Lastima que nuestra mente los nuble constantemente.

Antes de que Watanuki pueda decir algo más, despierta, parpadeando repetidamente. Haruka-san siempre hace eso. Siempre le dice cosas enigmáticas antes de despertar, sabiendo que Watanuki estará pensando en eso todo el día.

* * *

><p>Siempre ha odiado a Doumeki. Bueno, quizás no siempre, no lo conoce desde niño, pero está seguro de que si lo hubiera conocido, lo odiaría. Doumeki es todo lo que Watanuki no; es popular, es amado por todos y es <em>puro<em>. Tiene el poder de exorcizar, es bendecido por el mundo espiritual, y tiene a Haruka-san como abuelo.

¿Qué más puede pedir ese imbécil?

En ocasiones Watanuki siente que por eso lo trata tan mal; porque el idiota no valora lo que tiene, y solo lo da por sentado. Yuuko siempre se burló de él cuando refería esto, diciendo que nunca disfrutaba lo que el Universo le daba. Como si _Doumeki_ fuera un regalo del Universo.

Mejor una maldición, como todo en la vida de Watanuki.

Han pasado por muchas cosas, Watanuki le regaló su ojo, Doumeki le dio su sangre. En algunas culturas eso es casi un matrimonio. Solo de pensarlo así, le da escalofríos.

Watanuki pensó que se desharía de Doumeki cuando se fuera a la Universidad. No hubo tal suerte.

- ¿Cómo que irás a la Universidad local? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?

- Hm – Doumeki, como siempre, solo sigue comiendo. Y después Haruka-san se atreve a pedirle a Watanuki ser más paciente. Con este tipo, eso es imposible.

- Se supone que tienes potencial, ¿No? – Watanuki dice con amargura – quien decidió quedarse fui yo, y si te preocupa quien me hará los mandados, no lo hagas. Encontraré a alguien más, o me las arreglaré solo.

- No es tu decisión – Doumeki dice calmadamente – y no puedes obligarme a dejar de venir.

- Lo veremos. No podrás entrar si no sabes donde está la tienda – Watanuki dice con aire triunfal.

Doumeki solo arquea una ceja, señalando su ojo compartido. Demonios, es cierto; mientras compartan ese ojo, Doumeki sabrá la ubicación de Watanuki, al menos en este planto astral. Y Watanuki no puede dejar este lugar por mucho tiempo; la tienda aun no cumple su propósito aquí.

La tienda se quedará hasta que los deseos dejen de existir. ¿Y acaso sabe alguien cuando eso pasará? La respuesta es nunca.

Así que Doumeki se enlistó en la Universidad local, y siguió con Watanuki. En ocasiones Watanuki podía ver algunas clases, el ojo no funcionaba solo en una dirección. Ambos podían ver lo que hacían, dependiendo de la situación. Menos mal que nunca lo ha visto desnudo, eso si que lo traumaría.

Aunque debe admitir que muy dentro de él (pero muy dentro, escondido en lo mas recóndito de su ser), no le incomodaría esa imagen en particular. No va a negar que Doumeki es atractivo. Si te gusta un idiota sin ojos. En serio que es un misterio para él como Doumeki ve por donde va. Quizás tenga un mecanismo en él como los murciélagos, y se guía por vibraciones. Como sea, el imbécil tiene encanto. Pero no es eso lo que Watanuki encuentra atractivo. El atractivo físico es solo un bono extra. No, lo que Watanuki encuentra sumamente atractivo en Doumeki, es que esté con él, dispuesto a acompañarlo en todo.

Lo que Watanuki ama de Doumeki (aun cuando no esté listo para admitirlo todavía) es que lo alejó muchas veces, y Doumeki jamás se fue. Que pudo abandonarlo y dejar de luchar, y Doumeki nunca se rindió.

Que Doumeki se quedó, aun cuando ni siquiera Yuuko-san lo hizo.

Claro que Watanuki sabe que el amor solo es un sentimiento más. Para muchos, significa felicidad, para Watanuki, representa dolor. Nada como amar y saber que no eres correspondido, y que además esa persona esta destinada a otra persona. Watanuki sabe que Doumeki no es suyo, y jamás lo será.

Doumeki es de Kohane-chan. Esto entra en las muchas cosas que Watanuki sabe que pasarán. Y Watanuki no puede estar en contra de ello, porque Kohane-chan es como su hermana. ¿Cómo va a estar en contra de que se case con el mejor hombre que ha conocido?

¿Cómo estar en contra de eso, cuando Watanuki sabe que Doumeki hará todo por Kohane-chan?

Así que por eso Watanuki se rehúsa a amarlo. No, no lo ama, solo lo tolera, porque tiene que. El amor está sobrevaluado, ¿Quién lo necesita de cualquier modo? Nunca fue amado por nadie, así que no es como si perdiera algo valioso.

Que en un tiempo se hizo ilusiones pensando en que podía ser amado, es muy diferente. La fantasía en ocasiones supera la realidad, pero al final, se rompe.

Y te quedas de nuevo con nada.

* * *

><p>Después de cumplir un deseo particularmente difícil, Watanuki está exhausto. Doumeki está a su lado, tomando sake. Ya se había vuelto una rutina el quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer cuando un trabajo había sido demandante.<p>

- ¿Qué no tienes clases mañana? – Watanuki pregunta casualmente.

Doumeki solo asiente. Eso siempre enerva a Watanuki, ¿Qué fue educado en un granero? Estaba seguro de que Haruka-san le enseñó al menos lo básico en el comportamiento normal, y aun así este idiota actuaba como si no tuviera modales.

- Puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes – Watanuki sugiere.

- No te dejaré solo – Doumeki dice con firmeza.

- Soy un chico grande, Doumeki. Puedo cuidarme solo – Watanuki se burla.

- Aun te ves de 17, y tengo pruebas suficientes sobre como no puedes ser dejado sin supervisión.

- ¡ARGH! ¿Tienes que ser tan arrogante? ¡Eres un grosero!

- Quiero camarones fritos para mañana – Doumeki cambia el tema.

- No tengo camarones. Arroz frito tendrá que ser suficiente.

- Quiero camarones fritos.

- Ya te dije que no tengo camarones.

- Quiero cama…

- ¡BIEN! Te haré tus estúpidos camarones, pero ya cállate.

Doumeki sonríe levemente. Engreído.

Ambos notan la luna llena, lo que pone nostálgico a Watanuki. Yuuko-san siempre hacía rituales de limpieza en luna llena.

- Ella no regresará, ¿Verdad? – Watanuki pregunta, aun cuando sabe la respuesta.

Doumeki no dice nada, pero ambos saben que su silencio es una afirmación. No regresará; Watanuki está atrapado ahí para siempre.

Watanuki firmó su sentencia de muerte en vida, cuando decidió quedarse como el dueño de la tienda.

Y si la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas se presentara… Watanuki volvería a hacerlo todo de la misma manera.

Porque así como Doumeki es un héroe, Watanuki es un mártir. ¿Y cuando se ha sabido que un mártir sea feliz? Eso solo le toca al héroe.

Eso solo le toca a Doumeki, mientras Watanuki verá la felicidad pasar frente a él. Podrá ver y no tocar, compartir y no sentir.

Le tocará estar ahí, y ser invisible.


End file.
